1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) techniques, and in particular to a dual-sided display device and its backlight module.
2. The Related Arts
As the LCD technology continuously progresses, LCD devices are more and more applied in various fields. Conventionally, LCD devices are single-sided. For applications that require display to both a front side and a back side, usually two LCD devices are used back to back. This is certainly not a satisfactory solution not only from a cost but also from a design point of view.
Therefore, dual-sided LCD devices are developed so as to resolve the cost issue of using two single-sided LCD devices back to back, and to achieve greater applicability. However, existing dual-sided LCD devices suffer lower structural strength due to the lack of a back plate assembly. Existing dual-sided LCD devices also cannot achieve narrow bezel.